Soulless
by Suddenly-Blue
Summary: FBI Dave Batista & lover have gone through a lot together. When Lincoln's life is put in jeopardy by a cult leader, how far will Dave go to protect the man he loves? SLASH and mentions of possible rape. COMPLETE


_I decided to write this chapter because i'm just itching to get this out of my head. Its WAY into the far future, possibly a chapter in the sequel of "The Unit". I just had a craving to write it. DONT READ if you don't want spoiler :) SLASH and mentions of possible rape._

_Lincoln's POV_

"How... how could he?" I asked myself as I shifted in the seat of my car, rubbing my tear-filled eyes. I'd just been through the worst imaginable thing ever, at least for me. I loved him so much... how could he have just used me like that? I thought we were lovers... I thought he loved me.

I stood outside his apartment door, nervous as hell. Dave had been going through a hard time and I just wanted to make sure he was OK. With the near death experience on that abandon structure and Mitch Lawrence proving once again he can get away with anything, Dave just felt awful. He wouldn't talk to me. He'd shut me out, like he always did when something bothered him. I hated him for that. We are lovers, he should trust me to keep his secrets, his feelings, but sadly that wasn't the case. I wasn't going to let him shut me out, not this time.

I banged loudly on his door so he could hear me. I knew he was inside. He couldn't fool me.

"Dave?" I said. My voice was a bit weak from crying uncontrollably earlier in the day. Dave had said some harsh words to me at the Dollhouse over the past couple of weeks. It didn't make sense. I'd did nothing wrong to him.

"_God you are so fucking needy. Why don't you go bother some other person Link. I don't know why I put up with you. You cry every time I say something horrible to you. Look you're about to cry right now!"_

I took a breath and knocked on the door again, preparing to pour my heart out into this poorly-lit hallway.

"Dave! Please open the door. We need to talk." I leaned my head against the door. I could hear shuffling inside.

"Look Dave I'm not going anywhere until we talk. I know your upset about something. Please don't shut me out. I love you. I know the deal with Mitch is horrible. He killed those people and got away with it, just like last time, but you can't let that get to you. David please..."

I knocked softly on the door again. No response. I couldn't control myself. I fell to the floor and began to cry. How could he just listen to me out here and not care? He said he loved me! I looked into his eyes and knew as much. My sadness turned into anger. Damn him. I needed him. He said I was the only person in the world he'd cared about.

"Why?" I screamed. I sat there on the ground for a good ten minutes before I got up.

"Fine. If you don't want to talk, then I just I'll just leave" I said in defeat. I stood up and began to walk towards the elevator when the door opened behind me and out stepped Dave.

"Dave?" I asked cautiously. He reeked of alcohol and looked an absolute mess. 10 months of sobriety out the window. Out of nowhere he charged for me and... and hugged me. He latched on tightly and held me for what felt like forever. I wanted to hug him back, but my instincts told me not too. I wasn't out of the woods yet. Dave still hadn't spoke. He released me and without warning hoisted me over his shoulder and took me inside.

"Dave... what are you doing?" I asked with concern playing into my voice. He remained silent as he lead me to his bedroom. He threw me on the bed, without remorse.

'What the hell is he doing?' I asked myself. The room was dark so it was hard to see, but I managed to get a look at Dave. He was removing his shirt. As he threw it on the floor, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, soulless. They were like dark orbs filled with nothing. No sign of life, no sign of compassion or...love.

"Dave please. Tell me what's wrong." I said desperately as I was becoming increasingly afraid at what he was preparing to do. He's a very large man with big muscles. I feared that he was going to beat me up for flooding the hall outside with my pleas.

After he heard my concerns and brushed them away, he got on top of me and began to remove my clothing. A sigh of relief. I began to believe that he wanted to make love to me, to wash away all of what he did to me, what he'd put me through. I was wrong.

After I laid naked in his bed, he turned me around and forced me on all fours, my bare ass exposed to him. He began to rub it. I became confused. Usually Dave and I would engage in lots of four-play before he'd enter me, but this time it was different. I turned around to get a look in his eyes again, hoping the soulless man was gone, but he wasn't. In fact, his eyes became enraged with anger. I became scared and tried to get away, but he held me in place with his massive arms.

"DAVE LET ME GO!" I screamed out. My throat began to hurt like hell after shouting. He then grabbed my hands and pulled them behind me, holding them with one hand. I began to tear up again as he thrust himself inside me without preparation.

"Dave?" I asked. He kept silent as he continued to pound me. It hurt so bad, but couldn't help but feel some pleasure from it. I hated myself for that. I turned around to look at him but he slapped me and forced me to look forward and continued to fuck me. I planted my head in the bed sheets and started to cry.

'How could he do this to me' I asked myself. This man, who said he'd protect me from harm and keep me safe, would never let anyone hurt me, was... raping me. He flipped me over and held me down. My vision was blurry but I could see his face. It was cold and lifeless. He entered me again and this time began to groan loudly, like a vicious animal. I stared at him, life draining from my body. I just laid there, crying. I didn't dare fight back. After a few more thrusts, he came inside me. He laid his body on top of mine and started to caress my scalp, as if what had transpired was love. It wasn't love. It was a vicious attack on me, my body & our relationship.

He got up and cleaned himself off.

"Get out" he said coldly. I stared at him in disbelief. I quickly grabbed my clothes and rushed out of his apartment, not bothering to get dressed. Here I am in my car, still naked and crying. I... I can't believe what just happened.

_Dave's POV_

I sat down on my bed, in disbelief at what I'd done to the man I loved. I hated myself, feeling absolutely disgusted with my actions. The look in his eyes after I told him to leave was heartbreaking, but it had to be done. I kept telling this to myself but it didn't help at all. How could I be such a monster? He loves me with all his heart. Nothing in this world was more important to me than him.

I got up from my bed and began to bang my fist into the wall.

"Damn you Mitch!" I shouted out loud. "Are you fucking happy you prick?!? I raped him! I fucking raped him" I yelled as I broke down. My body became limp. I wanted to kill myself. I'd just violated the most important man in the world to me.

"I had too..." I said to myself once more. "Or else Mitch would have known..."

Mitch Lawrence was an Empath and nothing short of a vile serial killer. We'd crossed paths when I was a rookie at the FBI. I made a fatal mistake when I accidentally shot and killed his wife when trying to arrest Mitch for murdering a local restaurant manager. Ever since he's been hellbent on getting revenge. And tonight he finally got it. I was forced to hurt Link in order to protect him.

Mitch had people on the outside willing to do anything for him. He was a cult leader. After proving that Lincoln wouldn't be safe if I didn't do what he'd asked, I had no choice. His request?

_'Make Lincoln hate you. I want you to suffer knowing the man you love wants you dead". _

I tried my best to get Lincoln to hate me, but dammit was he persistent. He wouldn't let up. He knew something was wrong and tried his best to figure it out. I couldn't allow him to figure out the truth as Mitch was prepared to have him killed if that happened.

"I had too... I just had too" I said to myself again as I got on my bed and fell asleep.

"I had too..."

_Powerful chapter don't you thing? This drama will be apart of the sequel to "The Unit". Who is this Mitch Lawrence? You'll find out soon..._

_BTW how was the writing? I get the feeling it's rushed and sloppy..._


End file.
